


Edges

by Lisky



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges

Frank isn’t sure of what exactly could have prompted Tommy to strike up a tentative friendship with him (is he trying to get closer to his brother through his best friend? … to get _back_ at his brother?) but he doesn’t question it ; he invites Tommy over to play Mortal Kombat, teaches him out to get out of a headlock, pointedly Does Not Ask why Tommy doesn’t live with Brendan and their dad, takes him to watch Fight Club, laughs at Tommy’s face when he first hears Beethoven … and he waits, patiently, for the moment when Tommy will bite him for getting too close, but it never comes (he also waits for the moment when Brendan will corner him and demand to know Frank’s intentions regarding his baby brother ; but that, too, never comes).


End file.
